


Code lyoko What If

by knight7272



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Au of Season 4 episode 28 down to earth, Explosions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: what if Franz hopper had intervened to save his daughter from falling into the digital sea but instead of teleporting her to lyoko he teleported to the real world along with the heavily damaged skidAu of season 4 ep 28 down to earth





	Code lyoko What If

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own code lyoko

 

as the kolossus strikes the skid and it breaks loose of its mooring to the tower

the skid then drops and slams into the ice sheet and slides along it while flames are erupting from the engine

it momentarily stops at the edge of the ice sheet while one the nav-skids falls into the digital sea and a blue beam of light shoots up from it

Aelita in her dazed state comes to and looks around at the cockpit while alarms are sounding and the console is sparking and then feels the skid tip over the edge of the ice sheet

"Aelita no" screams Jeremie as he sees on his monitor that the skid has fall off the ice sheet

the skid then strikes the ice face and falls towards the digital sea

Aelita screams as the skid is falling towards the sea but then suddenly a ball of whitish purple energy appears and absorbs the falling skid and disappears

"Jeremie where's Aelita?" asks Odd

"i don't know" says a crying Jeremie

 

meanwhile at Kadic

Jim is putting away equipment used in physical education lesson when he hears a loud crash and he runs over to see what it is whilst at the same time some students also come to see what's going on and they see the wreckage of skid with the engine on fire they rush to get fire extinguishers and with others look for any survivors

"ah" groans Aelita from inside the cockpit 

"there's someone inside" shouts Milly

Jim looks inside the cockpit along with tamiya who says "it's Aelita and she's hurt"

Jim pulls an unconscious Aelita out of the skid's cockpit but then smells fuel and hydraulic fluid

"everyone get back thing's about to blow" shouts Jim

as everyone retreats away from the skid a spark ignites the fuel leaking and the skid is engulfed in an explosion which totally destroys it

"quickly get Aelita to the nurse's office now" shouts Jim

meanwhile back at the factory the sound of the explosion is heard by Jeremie, Yumi and Ulrich

"what was that" asks Yumi

"don't know but we should check it out" replies Ulrich

Ulrich and Yumi head out of the factory to the source of the explosion

10 minutes later

Yumi and Ulrich arrive back at the school and see the burnt out remains of the skid

"what happened here" says a confused Ulrich

"there's Milly" says Yumi

"milly what happened?" asks Ulrich

"we're not entirely sure but that thing" milly points to the skid "once we arrived we look for survivors and found Aelita inside wearing a strange costume" explains Milly

"where is Aelita now" asks Ulrich

"she's in the infirmary" replies milly

"you go to the infirmary and check on Aelita" says Yumi

as Ulrich heads off to the infirmary Yumi goes over to the skid and calls Jeremy

"hi Yumi" says Jeremie

"we found Aelita and the skid or what left of it exactly" responds Yumi

"what are we going to do about the remains of the skid?"

"just watch" replies Jeremie

the remains of the skid disappear

″what did you do″asks Yumi

″i didn't the virtual matrix for the skid collapsed from the damage caused by the fire and explosion″ explains Jeremie

"so how's Aelita doing" asks Jeremie

"not sure" replies Yumi when Ulrich calls

"Hi Ulrich" says Jeremie

"how's Aelita" asks Yumi

"she's got a concussion probably form when the skid hit the ground" explains Ulrich

"but their is a bigger problem" says Ulrich

"what problem may i ask?" says Jeremie

"she's still in her lyoko outfit" says Ulrich

"okay i'll deal with that and you get William into position" says Jeremie

10 minutes later after switching the clone William for the real William and reuniting him with his parents

"materialisation Aelita" says Jeremie typing in the Keyboard

Jeremie de-materialises Aelita and her lyoko avatar disappears from the infirmary and she falls out the scanner chamber no .1 and the group gather near her

"how do you feel Aelita" ask Odd

"I feel light headed and a bit out of it" replies Aelita

"you've got concussion Aelita" say Yumi

"why do I have the concussion even though my lyoko avatar was in the skid?" asks Aelita

"well I theorise that each time you get hit in lyoko your mind feels the pain too and the impact you had in the replica and in the real world were heavy impacts" explains Jeremie

"look on the bright side we did save William" say Jeremie

"but keep in mind that rescuing William meant that we lost the skid " says Yumi

 

25 minutes later the lyoko gang return to Kadic and take Aelita to her room and Odd spots Jim

"hey jimbo I heard you saved a girl from a burning vehicle today"

"yeah dela robbia" scoffs Jim

"I remember one time that I was a firefighter" says Jim

"cool you were a firefighter" says Odd

"I don't want to talk about it" says Jim

a few days later

the lyoko gang are in the cafeteria

"so Aelita feeling better" says Yumi

"yeah much and how did I survive" asks Aelita

"I suspect Franz hooper somehow teleported you out of the replica but end up teleporting your virtual form and the skid into the real world" explains Jeremie

the lyoko gang are surprised that Franz was able to do that

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this story was based on the scene of the skid's destruction and I wonder what would could have happened if Franz hopper had intervened to save aelita  
> please read and review


End file.
